galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Get in and fly
Get in and fly Event: The girls try to hijack Eric's flier. Eric manages to see behind their scheme. -----------------------------Scene---------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- If I walked a little further, I would be able to see Hogun's Inn . I wondered if he would be there at the moment and who of the regulars would already be there. No, I have not forgotten my promise, I wasn't going to visit. Just have a look from a distance. I was surprised to see a big crowd gathered on Oslo plaza and even from here I could view the figures of several white dressed Elders. Something severe had happened, at first, I thought it was at Uncle Hogun's. But then I saw it was two houses down from the Inn and I undoubtedly recognized Uncle Hogun rubbernecking in the crowd. So I decided to honor my promise and not stop anywhere. I closed the Cargo bay door, climbed into the flyers crew compartment and stared into the pointed tip of a Spear gun aimed directly at my nose! "Get in and fly," snarled a masked feminine shape. My sword was in the personnel lockers up front, not that it would have done me any good if I had. I did have my Skinner knife , and I carried it like Carl not on my belt but in a customized knife sheath over my left shoulder blade and underneath my jacket. The person, mostly obscured by the high backed pilot seat, was wearing the traditional blue dress and white apron of a Freemen's family. Over it, a dark blue hooded cape which is worn when it was raining or cold. Her face distorted by something white, obscured under the shadow of the hood. The Speargun was a reliable Friesenheim , and I noticed it had only one spear left. The harpoon had an explosive tip with the red markings which indicates the most substantial charge available. I did as told and activated the engine and the Anti-Grav lifters. As I took the flyer into the air, I brushed over the controls of the auto-flight stabilization. The pilot could turn those off if he wanted to use the Cargo flyer with an open cargo bed and dump a load of rocks or other bulk materials. And with a sudden move, I banked sharply to the left. The person holding the speargun, roughly thrown to the side. The auto restraints of the seat kept me in place. I slammed open the emergency release, pulled my knife and jumped as fast as I could over the console as it folded itself into the floor. The emergency release not only opened the restraints, but it also removed obstructions to facilitate a fast evacuation. I engaged the mysterious female in a heartbeat, dropped my knee with force on her wrist that held the spear gun and raised the knife to plunge it home. All the dirty tricks Carl had shown me came to play. She groaned with pain and said." Please don't kill me, Eric !" The voice was more than familiar; I did not stab her but pointed the knife tip under her chin. "I think I know who you are. First, at the mall, you treat me like dirt, and now you tried to kill me, with the spear gun I purchased for you? I should open the hatch and toss you right now. You should be okay, as we are only about 200 meters above the ground. What the Hel has gotten into you, Sif !" I noticed it a white stocking over her face, that distorted her facial features, and I rolled it up so I could see her. From the cargo area, I heard a scratching sound, how many more of them were there? I took the spear gun from her hand and aimed it at the opening door, that separated the cockpit from the cargo area. Three women with stocking masks, dressed like Sif, each armed with spear guns appeared. I was certain that I recognized Astrid as one of them. One spoke, I immediately recognized Elnna's voice, "Let her go you male pig! I hate you so much, Eric, it hurts. I am going to kill you no matter what, so let her go, then I do it quick and easy!" "Not that I have any idea what is going on or why you hate me, Elnna . I also hold a spear gun aimed at you, and you know I will not miss!" "I don't care if I die, I just want you dead!" She started to cry and could barely hold the gun or aim it at me. I could see she was in great pain, but still, I do not know what to do. The third woman lowered her spear gun and put her hand on Elnna's gun also pushing it downward. "You are Eric Olafson ?" I did not recognize the voice but was pleased she was lowering the thread of the guns. "Of course I am Eric. That's why you here, right?" Category:Events